You're my reason for dancing
by keepdreaming-stayflying
Summary: Everything was going great for them, they had each other. They loved one another and weren't afraid to show it, even though it took months of convincing. One small temptation, two cars, three people caused the world to tumble down for Brittany. "You're the only reason I dance."


_Author's note - My first attempt at making an one-shot. please be patient with me, constructive criticism is really appreciated..  
_

**-Brittana-**

"Are you ready to go, Brit?" Santana asked while trying to put on her skinny jeans, it seemed like she had gain a bit more weight from the family dinner last night at Breadstix. She wiggled and jumped all over the bedroom trying to pull it up to her waist.

A voice surprised her from behind in the midst of her on-going battle with her tight jeans," What are you doing Santana?"

Santana turned around and found a smirking blonde standing at the door of her bedroom, she looked absolutely breathtaking. The blonde wore an Abercrombie flannel that hugged her body snuggly with black skinny jeans and knee-high boots. Her bang was braided and pushed back with a hair clip, the blue eyes followed every curve of the Latina's body sending electricity through the girl.

"I was just trying to put on this damn skinny jeans, I shouldn't have eaten that many breadsticks, Britt Britt." Santana pouted still trying to pull up her skinny jeans but with no success.

"You look fine just the way you are, San. Maybe you should learn from Lord Tubbington, he still struts around the house like he owns the place even though he's so overweight by now."

"I should probably just go with shorts, huh? I think this is going to take me forever to pull up and damn uncomfortable if I have to wear it all night."

The blonde chuckled and walked toward the Latina's closet to pull out a white ripped short and gestured for her to take off the jean that's still stuck at Santana's thighs before throwing it at the girl to put on.

After twenty long minutes, the duo was finally ready to go and arrived the party just half an hour late. While chatting with their friends, Brittany recognized the song and pulled Santana out to the dance floor, she placed her arms around Santana's neck while Santana placed hers at the blonde's waist. They swayed slowly to the beat of the music.

"Out of all people in this world, I still love dancing with you the best. I only dance for you." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear after shifting closer to the girl and successfully closing the gap between them.

"You're my favorite dancer in the whole world, if it's possible, I would dance with you forever and ever and never get tired of it. I love you, Britt Britt…" The Latina whispered back in short breaths after shivering from the feeling of Brittany's hot breath on her ear while talking.

The couple swayed a little more after the song ended, but then Santana got thirsty and had to go get a drink. But Brittany wasn't done dancing, she nodded at Santana's motion to go get a cup of beer and continued dancing to the music.

"Hey, San. Don't you think that girl is a little too close to Brittany?" asked Quinn after observing the two girls for a few minutes.

"What girl?"

"That red head next to Brittany, she's getting closer every time I look over."

When Santana finally spotted them, she narrowed her eyes at the red head's attempt at grinding with Brittany. She smirked knowing that Brittany would soon push her away, she looked around the room but her attention was snapped back to Brittany and the ginger when her friends around her gasped.

The red head was kissing Brittany and Brittany wasn't doing anything to stop it, jealousy swelled inside her and her anger took control as she strode across the dance floor to where the two were standing. It was when Santana almost reached them did Brittany push the girl off, Santana was outraged and hurt.

"San-, this isn't what it looks like."

"I know what I saw, Brittany." The blonde flinched as the Latina used her full name for she knew that Santana had never called her that ever since after Pre-school.

"No, she came on to me. I swear! Oh my god, why the hell did you do that?" Brittany yelled at the red head causing everyone's attention to gather all on the three girls standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Santana was having none of it, she grabbed her purse and ran out the door as fast as possible. She unlocked the door to her Porsche and threw herself in. Her eyes were getting hazy as the tears welled up but she backed the car out of the drive way and drove as fast as possible toward the direction of her house despite her vision being blurred.

The blonde ran out just in time to see Santana's car backed out of the drive way, she got into her truck and chased after the Porsche that was getting farther and farther away. Her mind is going a thousand miles an hour and she worried that at the speed that Santana's going at, something bad was bound to happen. Just as she turned around the corner on to the main street and out of the neighborhood, she saw a bus crash into the Porsche right in front of her from the side.

"No, no, no, no, no… Santana, no!" Brittany said as she jumped out of her car and sprinted toward the direction of the accident. Her heart stopped when she saw Santana in the front seat covered in blood, she cautiously reached to Santana's neck to check for any pulse. The faint rhythmic throbbing of the pulse gave Brittany hope, but it was getting weaker as the time went on.

"CALL 911, SOMEONE CALL NOW. PLEASE. MY GIRLFRIEND IS DYING. SOMEONE CALL." Brittany screamed to no direction whatsoever and hoped that someone heard her to call an ambulance.

"Santana, you can't die. I'm so sorry that I didn't push her off me right away. I didn't know what came over me, but the way her lips felt against mine felt so strange. It was such a strange sensation, I tempted myself to let it continue. I didn't kiss her back though, I love you. I only love you. I love you more than I had ever loved anyone in this world, because of that I think anything is possible. I know anything is possible, so I know that you will be able to survive this. Please don't leave me…"

Her speech was stopped when a bloody hand reached up slowly and cupped her face, the corner of Santana's lips twitched and the Latina whispered," Britt Britt…it's too late. I love you too, I'm sorry…"

Santana's hand fell down after her last word, Brittany trembled with the fear of Santana dying.

"San, please don't go. Santana! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME. You told me that you would dance with me forever. I only dance for you, Santana. You're my only reason." Receiving no response, Brittany leaned down and pressed her forehead against the girl's. She cried for god knows how long, she felt an excruciating pain when the paramedics came and separated her from Santana. She struggled and kicked at the men that were trying to hold her back. The pain shot through her body leaving her numb, when she saw that Santana was lifted onto the ambulance, she stopped struggling and stopped herself from functioning.

**-Brittana**-

It's been three months ever since Santana's death, Santana's words still whispered in her head telling her how much she loves her. The funeral wasn't very big, but everyone went. The school jocks, the cheerleaders, the glee club, the teachers, and just overall everyone. The jocks bowed their head in respect to the girl, the cheerleaders said speeches about how important Santana was to them and the team, every one of the members of the glee club went up and gave a speech. It wasn't enough, it was never enough for Brittany when it comes to Santana.

**-Brittana-**

"Brittany, are you sure you want to do this?" Mr. Shue asked while standing in the choir room flabbergasted at Brittany's request to leave the club, worry clearly written all over his face

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides I need to improve my grade if I'm gonna go swim with gay sharks and earn enough to feed Lord Tubbington for the rest of his life." Brittany joked, she was getting so much better at hiding behind a mask now. That wasn't the truth she told Mr. Shue, her heart never swelled again at the beat of the music nor feels the spark while dancing after Santana's death.

**-Brittana-**

After school, when Brittany made sure that everyone was gone, she went to the auditorium. As she walked down the steps, it was like she can see her and Santana again on the stage dancing to I just wanna dance with somebody. The smile on her face disappeared as quickly as it showed, her heart ached again at the memory.

Her mind replayed the scene at the party when she held Santana's hand and led her to the dance floor, the smile on their faces when they swayed with one another.

_I feel so unsure, as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor._

_As the music dies something in your eyes calls to mind a silver screen, and it's all sad goodbyes._

She stepped onto the stage and tried to grasp the feeling of the music coursing through her again. She spun around and leaped across the floor.

_I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm. _

_Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. _

_I should have known better than to cheat a friend, and waste a chance that I've been given._

_So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I dance with you. _

The ground squeaked under her feet as she landed from her leap, she allowed her limbs to move freely as they wish. The beat in her head never lost a count, her feet shuffled beneath her as her movement got faster. She ran across the stage while attempting to do a no-hand cartwheel across midair, she lost her footing and fell.

_Time can never mend the careless whisper of a good friend._

_To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind._

_There's no comfort in the truth, pain is all you'll find. _

The pain from her ankle was unbearable, but it as soothing against the pain she felt inside. The guilt within her, knowing that she's the cause of Santana's death. She broke down crying sitting on the stage, her cries echoed off the wall. All she thought about was Santana, everything that drew her into the beautiful Latina.

Her mischievious wink that she would send her when they were almost caught doing something inappropriate.

_Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose this crowd._

Her unguarded smile that she only reserved for Brittany when they are alone with one another.

_Maybe it's better this way, we'd hurt each other with the things we want to say._

Her warm hands that always seemed to be able to warm its way into her heart when they lace their hands together.

_We could have been so good together, we could have lived this dance forever._

That last I love you that she told her before she took her last breath.

_But now who's gonna dance with me, please stay. _


End file.
